


Let Me Go for a Ride

by ryouku



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, Fingering, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Strap-Ons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-06
Updated: 2020-03-06
Packaged: 2021-02-22 22:23:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23034697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ryouku/pseuds/ryouku
Summary: Strap ons activate crests apparently.
Relationships: Dorothea Arnault/Ingrid Brandl Galatea
Comments: 1
Kudos: 68





	Let Me Go for a Ride

This was becoming more and more common between them after the first time they had sex together. Going to one of their room’s and quickly making their way to the bed as clothes began to get discarded. 

They were down to their bra and underwear, Ingrid below Dorothea as they continued to kiss slowly. Dorothea’s hand trailed down Ingrid’s torso, the taut muscle under her fingertips as she slid her hand into her panties. Fingers passed the curls before resting on her clit, giving slow and lazy rubs and earning a low moan from Ingrid. Dorothea’s favorite thing was to please Ingrid and hear her moans, see her squirm, so when Ingrid held her wrist to stop her, Dorothea was surprised. 

“Hey, Dorothea..? You mentioned one time you have a strap on, right? I want to use it tonight.” 

Dorothea’s smile widened and placed a soft kiss on her forehead, excitement building within. “Oh but of course.” She loved that Ingrid had become more confident in vocalizing what she wanted. Though the blush on the blonde’s face still showed some faint shyness. But Dorothea was more than happy to oblige. 

She quickly pulled herself away from Ingrid and went into a drawer near her bed and Ingrid watched every move with interest. And her blush only deepened upon seeing the pink dildo in Dorothea’s hands. Oh. 

“Oh, um, wow.” Ingrid was suddenly having a hard time expressing herself as she watched Dorothea strip the last of her clothing and put on the strap. The room was suddenly much warmer and Ingrid could feel her arousal grow between her legs. Dorothea was already so beautiful, how was it possible for her to become even more beautiful like this? Ingrid suddenly felt like the luckiest person alive to have Dorothea all to herself. 

“Like what you see?” Dorothea teased her, climbing back onto the bed with a small bottle in her hand. “Now, let’s get these out of the way.” She began to pull down Ingrid’s underwear, tossing them off to the floor for now. She settled between Ingrid’s thighs but slid a finger into her cunt, feeling the familiar warmth and tightness. “Let’s get you ready, baby. I want you to feel incredible tonight.” 

Ingrid could only respond by spreading her legs further and grinding her hips against Dorothea’s lone finger. She was already quite wet, that much was evident. But Ingrid was horny tonight and didn’t have much patience left in her. Except she couldn’t rush Dorothea. Knowing her, she’d tease her even _longer_ until she cried out and begged for her to cum. It had been the first and only time, so far, that Dorothea had been able to make her squirt before. 

Luckily tonight, Dorothea was very attentive to her body and was already using two fingers, kissing along her chest. 

“My, Ingrid, you are positively dripping for me tonight. Want to get fucked by me that badly? All you have to do is ask.” 

“Then fuck, Dorothea..” She let out a small breath when her fingers hit the bundle of nerves inside her. “Fuck me already.” 

“Great!” She removed her fingers and wiped them onto the dildo before placing some lube onto it so the glide would be easier. 

Dorothea wrapped Ingrid’s legs around her waist and lifted her hips off the bed slightly before taking hold of the dildo and positioning it at her entrance. Ingrid had her gaze on Dorothea the entire time and watched as the dildo pushed into her, a shaky moan escaping her lips. Dorothea pushed in slowly, letting Ingrid get adjusted to the size and gently caressed her thighs. 

“Let me know when to continue going, dear.” Dorothea spoke softly, watching her body language carefully. 

“Keep going, please. I’m fine, promise.” And then she gasped and arched her back when Dorothea did as she was told, moaning out at the feeling of being filled. 

“ _Yes!”_ Ingrid grunted out and bit her lip as Dorothea began to thrust into her, her thighs tightening around her. 

And the sight of Ingrid squirming and moaning under her turned Dorothea on more. A hand reached out to fondle Ingrid’s breast and played with her nipple for extra stimulation. 

Ingrid had a habit of keeping her eyes shut when she was on the receiving end of sex, but tonight was different. She felt herself drawing near and her eyes fluttered open, soft moans continuing to come from her. She had glanced at Dorothea to let her know she was close and she nearly came from the sight itself. 

“‘Thea—!” Ingrid shouted when Dorothea began rubbing her clit with her thumb. And that’s what sent her over the edge. Dorothea continued thrusting into her, watching as her lover came apart under her. 

The next thing she knew, she was laying on the mattress this time and her eyes were wide as Ingrid took control. 

“Goddess, Ingrid—“ Dorothea breathed out as she watched Ingrid ride her and pleasure herself. 

Ingrid’s eyes were shut as she rolled her hips against hers, small, breathy moans leaving her lips. Dorothea _loved_ when Ingrid took the initiative and made it known what she wanted. And what kind of lover would she be if she didn’t lend a helping hand? 

Dorothea laid her feet flat on the bed and bent her knees, placing her hands on Ingrid’s hips as she met each and every movement of her hips. 

“Gonna cum, Thea.” Ingrid managed to speak out, her movements becoming more desperate. She leaned forward and buried her face in the crook of Dorothea’s neck, their chests touching as moans filled the air. Dorothea held her close and continued her thrusts until she heard Ingrid grunt and then tremble. 

Her second orgasm was more intense than the first, feeling her crest activate for the first time during sex. Her nails dug into Dorothea’s arms as a moan escaped from her continuous thrusts. She hadn’t felt an orgasm like this before and Dorothea slowed her movements when Ingrid began whimpering. 

A few moments passed before Ingrid caught her breath, placing a kiss on Dorothea’s neck before pulling off and moving to her side. 

“Get that off so I can finish you off.” 

And Dorothea quickly pulled off the strap and was kicking it off when suddenly two of Ingrid’s fingers were thrusting into her. 

“Oh goddess..” Dorothea moaned out before bringing Ingrid into a kiss. 

It wasn’t much longer until she was cumming around Ingrid’s fingers, thighs closing together as she coated her digits. 

They laid there together, smiling and completely in bliss before Dorothea spoke up. 

“Ingrid? Did your crest activate when you orgasmed? I had never seen or felt you that way before.” 

Ingrid nodded against Dorothea’s shoulder as she draped an arm over her middle, holding the songstress close to her. “It did. I didn’t even know that was a possibility. But it felt incredible.” 

“Guess I’ll use the strap more often then.” 

**Author's Note:**

> ha, first wlw porn fic lets go. hope you enjoyed!


End file.
